duck_n_duncanfandomcom-20200213-history
Flash Fire
Flash Fire is the fourth episode of Season 1. It is the fourth episode overall. Plot One night, while the engines were talking at Tidmouth Sheds, Oliver arrives back from the Works. He and Duck have a heartwarming reunion and all the engines welcome him back. Oliver seems to be troubled though, since he claims Bertie wasn't seen at the Works. Thomas is immediately concerned about the situation. They all begins to cook a plan up to search for the little bus, and when they finish, they go to rest. The next morning, the Fat Controller then arrives to deliver the day's work. Since Donald and Douglas have behaved well and done their work with care, they get the day off. After he explain the day's work, the engines depart the sheds one by one. While they continued with their work, they kept their eyes peeled for Bertie. When Duck arrived at Knapford, he asked James if had seen Bertie. He says he hasn't but then asks if Duck's tankers have cracks and holes. Duck is baffled by this, but then sees James' tankers have lost their lids. James then assumes the workmen didn't secure the tanker properly, but is drowned out by the sound of glass breaking. Everyone went silent. They saw two unknown figures on the roof. The stationmaster then calls out who they are, but they seem to ignore him. Suddenly, a match drops from the broken roof into Duck's oil tanker. It immediately catches on fire, and the stationmaster escorts the passengers away. The engines call for help, and a brave shunter uncouples them from the flaming trains. He jumps into James' cab as the engines pull out of the station. Duck's oil tanker explodes as the engines clear away just in time before the roof caves in. The engines then search for the Fat Controller all around the island. They find him at Knapford Station surveying the firemen extinguish the flames. He then asks them what happened, and they explain it to him. He sends James to do his second job, and sends Duck to rest. When James arrives at the Docks to take his train, Salty questions him about his whereabouts. He suspiciously replies that he was getting a new coat of paint. Salty then points out that he had soot on his boiler. James ignores him and departs with his train. Bertie eventually returned to the railway. Emily was correct, he was at another Works. Knapford Station was repaired in time, and everything was back to normal. Characters (In order of appearance) * Thomas * Gordon * James * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Emily * Oliver * The Fat Controller * Stationmaster * Salty * Lucas Green (name not mentioned) * ? (does not speak) * ? (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Hank (does not speak) * Edward (does not speak) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Timothy (cameo) * Billy (cameo) * Clarabel (cameo) * Bill/Ben (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Main Line * Knapford Station * Knapford Yards * Farmer McColl's Farm * Suddery Bridge * Brendam Docks Trivia * This is the last episode to feature James represented by his 2013 model. * This is the first episode to feature the Flange BQ font in the thumbnail. * This is the first episode to feature green screens. * This is the first episode to feature a backdrop. * This is the first episode to be edited in Camtasia Studio 8. Goofs * This episode has no intro. * Salty says James had soot in his boiler, when in fact it was on him. This was a goof made by the voice actor. Episode Category:Episodes